Of Monsters and Men
by Lillian Jade
Summary: In a world where mysterious creatures run wild, editor Levy McGarden and author Lucy Heartfillia begin to unravel the truth behind these creatures, beginning when a man with black hair and piercings and a pink haired man appear on their apartment step. GaLe, with some NaLu and hints of some GrayJu aka Gruvia and some possible GrayLu.


**For being so late on my other stories, I started a new one. Don't expect quick updates, please.**

**Of Monsters and Men**

"Levy! My new story is done!" an anxious Lucy yelled.

"Coming!" the said girl, Levy, responded. Levy McGarden was the most well known editor in the whole nation of Fiore. She had graduated high school early, and attended the most prestigious university in the nation. She was currently 25, and was living in an apartment in downtown Magnolia. Though people wouldn't follow her like they followed, say, Mirajane Strauss, but Mirajane was a popular model, and she was seen in nearly every issue of Sorcerer Weekly. Levy was plenty popular in her opinion, as there were still people following her every move, even after the sun went down and everyone had to be behind locked doors and windows.

You see, in Fiore, it was ravaged with deadly creatures after the sun goes down outdoors. They are very mysterious, and the citizens don't know how they came to be. They just avoid them-and live. There are two forms. There are the golden ones, they are smaller and weaker, just shoot them and they die. On the other hand, there are the deep violet ones. They easily kill humans, and there is no known way to kill them. Rumor has it that the violet ones are humans who strayed from the path of good.

Back to Levy, who had just received the new chapter of Lucy's story to edit. She bid Lucy farewell, and decided to go home early. She didn't want her fans getting inside her house like last time. She hurried to her shared apartment with Lucy, and rushed inside and slammed the door. About an hour later, a crying Lucy stumbled inside.

"Lucy, what happened?" Levy asked, concerned about her friend.

"Gray," Lucy stuttered, "broke up with me." She took a deep breath. "He left me for Juvia."

"Lucy! I'm so sorry! I can't believe he did that!" Levy reached out to hug her friend, but Lucy moved away.

"It's fine. It was only a matter of time. And besides, we still have to lock the windows and the door, don't we?"

Levy nodded, and ventured off to lock the windows, while Lucy went to lock the door. Soon after, the sun went down, and down in the streets below, many golden creatures and a few violet ones ventured out. Though, the peace in their apartment didn't last long. A thunder storm soon came out and the power went out across the city. The once glowing buildings faded into darkness, and the lights in Lucy and Levy's apartment abruptly went out. Levy shuddered in the sudden darkness, while Lucy began to panic, and worry that, like last time, the city would make them pay to get their power back, and thus they lose the rent money.

Levy faintly heard, "We need to keep the money to pay the rent!" from Lucy. Levy agreed, as she didn't want to work double over time and have to leave in the darkness. She didn't have a death wish, thank you very much. She stumbled to the kitchen, pulled some flashlights out of the drawer, and turned one on. She used it to find Lucy, and handed her a flashlight. "You might need this."

Lucy nodded and took the flashlight, and went to find her room. Levy did the same and went to her room. She slipped into bed, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Levy woke up to the ringing of the doorbell. She dragged herself out of her comfy bed and checked the time. _6:42. _The sun would be out, so there was no danger of the creatures at this time. Who though, would come to their house at that time? She stumbled out into the hallway, and, seeing that Lucy had the same idea, went down to the door, Lucy following, her eyes still quite red from her break up. Levy opened up the heavy wooden door to see two men, one with long black hair and piercings, and one with pink hair and a scaly scarf.

The one with pink hair spoke first. "Do you know where we can find a place to stay?"

* * *

**LILY-CHAN'S LA-LA LAND :D**

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for being so late on updating all of my other stories, so I began this, kind of as an apology. This idea actually began as a nightmare, but as my mind thought about it, I thought it would make in interesting story. Alright, you all know me as a huge GrayLu fan, so, even though my plan has NO GrayLu, I added that they were dating, but they broke up, and Gray began dating Juvia (for you GrayJu AKA Gruvia fans.) So, please favorite/follow/review, and be patient for any of my next updates.**

* * *

_As a poor try of advertising, please read my other stories,_ _"_**The Resistance**_" and_ "**My Prince... Wait, There's Five?!**_" as well._


End file.
